


Moving In

by Wrenny_Fang_03



Series: A Not-so-Haunted House [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit is hinted at, Demiboy Patton, Demiboy Virgil, From what i googled the hearth is the inside floor of the fireplace, I just basically simplified it to the fireplace, I might be wrong tho, I'll explain why in other oneshots, If you still have questions... just comment and ill answer them, Logan is the spirit of the hearth, Roman and pat are married and around 30, Roman swears once, Then theres just Roman, This is the beginning of it all, Virgil has a scar on his neck, Virgil is the spirit of the attic, death mention, ghost au, trans Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 23:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrenny_Fang_03/pseuds/Wrenny_Fang_03
Summary: patton and roman move into a house and find that there are two spirits living there - logan, the spirit of the hearth, and virgil, the spirit of the attic? shenanigans ensue! - @teacupfulofstarshine (on tumblr)---Thank you, star!! I had a lot of fun writing this!





	Moving In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teacupfulofbrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacupfulofbrains/gifts).



> Hi Star!! I kinda went a different direction than what you expected, but I hope you still enjoy it

“C'mon, Ro!” Patton called as his husband followed him into their large house. The two of them had just purchased it for a cheap amount after being run out of their old, conservative town. Here they would start a new.

“I'm coming, Sunshine,” Roman called back. He was packing his two suitcases out of their car and into the wooden doorway. He shivered. “It's quite cold, Dear.”

Patton wrapped him in a hug. “Let's unpack our bags and then we can finish bringing out mattress and other stuff in!”

Roman followed as Patton led him upstairs to their large room. A beautiful, and surprisingly clean, wood floor was spread out on the ground. The door itself was a beautiful dark oak color that complimented the light grey walls. The bathroom attached to their room had the same colored walls and door. The tub, also impressively clean, was large and white with jets lining the sides. The shower was a glass box with faded blue tiles on the floor. Their sink was a beautiful quartz that complimented the dark marble of the counter top. The mirror was large and clean.

Back inside the bedroom, the two husbands were unpacking some of their clothes into the large, square closet. A dull purple carpet lines the floor with dark grey walls and a pale white light on the roof.

“How did we get this for so cheap?” Roman mused.

Patton shrugged as he slipped into his jacket. “They were saying something about how it was haunted.”

After Roman had slipped into his jacket, the two of them left to unpack what they could. They started out with their cooler. They put it in the fridge and began arranging things in the stainless steel refrigerator. The fridge itself had been simple to install, the outlets and the walls were clean. The pantry was large with a oak door that had a glass rectangle cut out of the majority of it, allowing people to look in and out of it. A dim light adorned the inside along with multiple shelves.

After their food, the married couple moved onto their bedroom furniture. They had their king-size mattress and box spring that they set on the floor. The brought in their pale maple bed frame and set it to the side. They decided they would assemble it later.

Next were the nightstands and dressers. One of their mirrors had cracked, but that's what was to be expected. Roman had to dramatically cry out in despair upon realization, but they moved past it after some chocolate. After re-assembling their dressers, they brought in their boxes of clothes. Deciding to do that later, they moved on.

Next was the living room. The couple was perplexed. They had two of them. One by the back doors and the other, larger one, in the front of the house. The larger one had a fireplace in it, so they decided to put their couch and such there.

It took a lot of effort, but by nightfall, their TV, couch, kitchen, and bedroom was almost completely set up. The two of them sat on the couch, watching the TV. It had taken about an hour, but they played around with the service and positions that they had gotten their favorite channels.

“Sunshine,” Roman whined. “I'm cold!” He buried himself into Patton's side as he shivered.

“I know, Honey,” Patton sighed. He had done his best to heat up their house, but the thermostat could only do do much for such a large space. “If you let me get up, I can start a fire for us.”

After whining a little bit more, Roman had leaned off of Patton and watched him while burying himself in the blankets.

As Patton approached the fireplace, the air seemed to get colder. He shivered as he crumpled up paper and placed it inside the cement. After he was done with the paper, he set out to do the kindling. The sticks of wood left splinters in his hands, but he didn't notice. Patton sighed as he grabbed the matchbox. He struck the match against the box, lighting it and he held the flame in the pile of papers to make sure it caught before tossing the small wooden stick into the flames.

He watched the fire closely, making sure it didn't go out. A face in the flames caught his eye. He thought nothing of it, always being able to see faces and shapes in all kinds of things. He jumped when it blinked. No, no, I must be seeing things, Patton thought.

Within a moment, the face had vanished, leaving Patton wondering if what he just saw was real. He shook his head, convinced that stress was wearing him thin. He join Roman, feeling warmer already. Roman rejoiced with a kiss to his husband's lips.

The night continued slowly. They kept the fire going as the TV faded into background noise. Patton had fallen asleep against Roman and that was when Roman decided that it would be best to head to bed. The turned the TV off and shook Patton awake.

The two of them turned off the lights, using their phones to find their way. Both of them had fallen asleep almost the moment they hit the bed.

\---

The morning was strange for them. It was quiet, being out on the edge of the city. No noisy neighbors. No screaming buses. It was almost perfect. The only issue was the chill that came from above. 

Roman and Patton had woken each other up with soft kisses and soft words. They got dressed in soft and casual clothes, settling on continuing to empty boxes and organize their new house.

As they came down stairs they caught sight of a figure. Well, Roman did. He took off after it with Patton close behind. “Hey!” Roman called. Fear was evident in his voice. “Who are you?!”

They chased the figure to the living room, watching the disappear in the fireplace. Patton had an idea. “Ro, hold on. I have a plan.”

He scooped away the ashes and quickly started another fire. It took a moment, but soon the chill around them had left and was replaced with warmth. A figure blinked at them in the flames. “Who are you?” they asked. The flames flickered around their face and their face was hollow and cold. Quite ironic.

“I'm Roman and this is my beautiful husband, Patton,” Roman responded as he wrapped Patton in a hug. “Who are you?”

The figure's glare softened. “Logan.” They stood up out of the fire places, their body forming out of smoke and ash. “Salutations and apologies.”

“It's okay,” Patton responded. “What… what happened to you?”

Logan looked back at the fire. “This is where I died. I am not sure why I remain, but I'm sure it is because my death was most unpleasant.”

Patton frowned. “Well then, I guess we're stuck with you,” Roman huffed.

Patton gasped, “Roman!! Be nice!”

“It is quite all right, Patton. After all, I am not the one you need to worry about. Another spirit accompanies me in this house. He remains in the attic, but I am capable of bringing him down. Beware, he is not a fan of people, nor of change. He might not seem the most pleasant, but he is quite nice once you get to know him.”

Patton frowned again. “How… how do you mean? How even… did you die? You don't have to share if you don't want too!”

Logan shrugged. “I do not mind sharing. I was the victim of quite a horrid man's abuse and when I realized what was wrong and confronted him, he saw me as a problem. He did not take kindly to problems, so he… got rid of me. The other spirit had experienced a similar thing before me.”

“Oh that bitch!” Roman exclaimed.

“Language,” Patton gently scolded and he bopped Roman's knee.

“It is in the past now. I see no reason to be upset. After all, watching him get caught by police was much more enjoyable. Anyways, I will leave you alone if you wish.”

“Wait, Logan!” Patton exclaimed. “Could you introduce us to this… other spirit?” He glanced toward his husband for approval. Roman nodded.

“Very well, come with me.”

The ash-colored spirit led them up to the attic, gently knocking on the door. Roman assumed this is where the cold air had originated, seeing as their room was right beneath where they were currently.

A dark clad figure opened the door. They couldn't have been older than about 23 years old. Patton’s heart broke for the stranger. They had a rash that ran along their neck, but the majority of it was hidden by the hoodie they hid themselves in.

“Virgil, meet the owners of the house. Patton, Roman, meet Virgil.”

The couple and the spirit stared at each other. “Don't bother me and you'll live,” Virgil muttered before slamming the door shut.

Logan snickered as Roman gasped dramatically. “Don’ t worry about him. He doesn't bite… usually,” Logan whispered the last part.

As the couple and the spirit travelled to the kitchen, Patton had decided to ask questions as Roman prepared food. “So, Logan,” Patton began. “Do you mind if I ask about you and Virgil?”

“There are some things I will not answer for Virgil, but go ahead.”

Patton nodded thoughtfully, understanding. “Well, to begin. How old are you guys?”

“Currently a few hundred years old.”

Patton waves his hand in front of his face. “I'm sorry, I meant like… what age were you when you died?”

“Oh, my apologies. I would be considered to be 23 and Virgil is 25.”

“Small kid!” Roman exclaimed.

Logan nodded. “He didn't receive the best care.”

“What do you guys do with all the time you have?” Patton asked. It finally made sense to Patton why everything was so clean. 

A light blush coated Logan's pale frame. “We play a multitude of games. We have basically adopted the animals that live around here, even though we can't leave the house. Cleaning has always been a hobby of Virgil's, so I joined him.”

“Oh, that's why everything is always clean!” Roman exclaimed as he sat down with some sandwiches. “Where do you get all you cleaning supplies?”

“A family down the road gives them to us. They have a long line of snake charmers that have grown used to us because their snakes like us.”

The husbands nodded thoughtfully. “I hope you don't mind me asking, but what pronouns to you guys use? Roman and I tend to go by he/him. Occasionally I'll go by they/them, but I'll be sure to specify those days.”

Logan thought for a moment. “I guess that I just use he/him…” Logan hesitated before muttering, “I'm used to just being called ‘it'”. Logan shook his head lightly before continuing. “Virgil uses both he/him and they/them. Honestly, he's told me that he could care less.”

“Poor Kiddo,” Patton sighed.

“Kiddo?” Logan wondered.

“Yeah! I call everyone kiddo! And you both are younger than me anyways!”

Logan let a hint of a smile cover his features. He wouldn't mind if these two literal rays of sunshine stayed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
